La vida de Naruto y Kirlia Uzumaki
by FerchoCruz
Summary: Bueno esta es la Historia de Naruto y una adorable chica llamada Kirlia la cual rescato de un intento de violación espero y sea de su agrado y que me dejen sus comentarios ya sean positivos o negativos pero me ayudaran a mejorara sin mas que decir los invito a leer esta Historia sin más que decir... Disfruten
1. Chapter 1

KIRLIA…

 **Hola chicos… bueno primero lo primero se preguntaran** _ **-¿por qué carajos ya estas subiendo otro FIC si ni siquiera has terminado el que ya empezaste**_ **?- Bueno pues la respuesta es la siguiente. R: como vi que no el primero no tuvo tanto éxito y pues como vi que no llamaba la atención pues dije vale si no gusta escribo otro… y pues vengo a escribir otro el cual si tengo una buena idea para este y… bueno no se preocupen este si lo terminare y tratare de subir mis capítulos de la siguiente Manera subiré cada mes a cambio de 20 páginas, o cada quincena a cambio de 15 páginas, o cada 10 Días a cambio de 10 página cambio de 5 páginas bueno díganme por los REVIEW de qué forma les gustaría que subiera. Bueno este por ser el primer FIC será el prólogo, introducción o como quieran llamarle bueno basta de aburrirlos ¡vamos allá!...**

 **Prólogo.**

Es un día común y corriente en la ciudad de Tokio, bueno esto para todo mundo, pero no para cierto chico Rubio que se encontraba terminando de preparar el desuno y en este momento se encontraba sirviéndolo en dos platos, estos eran un par de HOT-CAKES bañados con miel y con una fresa encima de cada uno y para acompañar una taza de café y el otro era un batido de chocolate, una vez termino de poner el desayuno en la mesa de su casa, si Naruto tenía su propia casa la cual él había comprado ya que este trabajaba de medio tiempo como Chef en uno de los mejores restaurantes Japón y la otra mitad del tiempo este se la pasa en la universidad, este es su día a día bueno al menos hasta que cierta persona apareció en su vida…

FLASHBACK:

 _Era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad de Japón, mientras cierto Rubio regresaba de su trabajo de medio tiempo en el restaurante de los AKIMICHI, este venia vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla una playera blanca con la cara de un zorro plasmado en medio además de una chaqueta negra con capucha, él Rubio estaba pasando por un callejón cuando escucho es sonido de unos botes de basura caer este curioso por saber que era ese sonido entonces siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde escucho aquellos ruidos entonces lo vio, una chica de 14 años aproximadamente siendo golpeada al final del callejón… al ver esta escena no pudo evitar recordar su cruel en el cual era tratado de la misma manera por todo el pueblo en el que antes vivía hasta que se hartó de ese trato entonces se puso a trabajar a la vez que con lo que ganaba compraba su comida y algunos libros con los cuales estudiaba… volviendo al presente…_

 _-oye de estúpida levántate, buena para nada a ver si con esto te vuelves a acercar a nuestro establecimiento—dijo uno de ambos tipos que estaban golpeando a la chica_

 _-si idiota, no te queremos ver de nuevo robando nuestra mercancía entendiste—dijo el segundo agresor a la vez que le daba otro golpe… hasta que en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa lujuriosa y veía a la chica como un pedazo de carne, a la vez que el primer agresor sonreía como entendiendo lo que pensaba hacer su amigo a la vez que ambos se empezaban a bajar los pantalones y la pequeña jovencita los miraba con terror_

 _-aléjense de mi… no se me acerquen—decía con algo de debilidad debido a los golpes antes recibidos pero se podía distinguir el toque de desesperación que llevaba._

 _-¿por qué? Si de esta forma nos podrás pagar lo que nos robaste… es más siempre te dejaremos tomar lo que quieras a cambio de que nos consientas a ambos que te parece—decía uno de ellos con la lujuria a tope_

 _-¡NO!... Aléjense primero quisiera morir antes de ser tocada por unos cerdos como ustedes—dijo desesperada y aterrada por lo que le deparaba_

 _-cállate estúpida tú serás nuestra puta personal con la cual nos relajaremos es más si desapareces ¿Quién te va a extrañar?—dijo a la vez que le propiciaba un golpe y empezaba a desgarrarle la su blusa y el otro le desgarraba su falda, ella ya estaba resignada pues… aquel hombre tenía razón quien la iba a extrañar si desaparecía así que mejor que estos hombre se desasieran de ella…_

 _Ambos hombre estaba a punto de cometer su cometido a la vez que ella cerraba los ojos en señal de resignación pues quien vendría en la ayuda de una vagabunda pero… antes de ser… literalmente violada por un par de asqueroso tipos escucho dos quejidos de dolor y el sonido de dos cuerpo caer contra la será del callejón a la vez que la chica habría los ojos y veía frente a ella de pie a un chico rubio de ojos azules, piel bronceada y tres graciosas marcas a cada lado de la cara que le miraba con compasión a la vez que se agachaba a la altura de la chica que estaba en ropa interior y con lo que le quedaba de su ropa este le cubrió con su chaqueta y la cargo al estilo princesa a la vez que la chica sentía un calor desconocido en su corazón a la vez que terminaba en la inconciencia._

 _Naruto llego a su casa y subía a su recamara y la ponía con toda delicadeza en la cama y la arropaba con las cobijas más cálidas que tenía una vez que la chica dormía en su cama Naruto salió de su casa con dirección a la tienda de ropa para comprar ropa para la chica a la cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre pero algo dentro de le decía que cuidara de ella, tal vez era porque en ella veía a su yo del pasado, o quizá solo sea por misericordia no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que debía velar de ella y cuidarla del mundo una vez regreso puso la ropa que compro en la mesa donde se encontraba la mesa al lado de la cama y se metía a la ducha se despojó de las prendas que traía consigo le abrió a la caliente y el agua recorrió su cuerpo una vez termino de asearse se puso una muda limpia y se dispuso a preparar la cena, mientras preparaba algo de comida extra por si su invitada despertaba antes del día siguiente, cuanto termino puso la mesa, y encima de esta coloco dos platos humeantes de comida mientras se sentaba y comía uno de ambos platillos, a la vez que se ponía reflexionar de su vida_

— _(Vaya no recuerdo la última vez que fui tan amable) —eran los pensamientos de nuestro Rubio protagonista—(ahora que lo recuerdo nunca fui bueno con nadie… pero cuando vi a esta chiquilla me dieron ganas de ayudarla a cualquier costa)—(¿será que solo la ayude debido a que en ella veo mi paso sufrimiento?)—termino por pensar ya que fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos que venían de las escaleras que bajaban del 2do piso cuando dirigió su mirada en aquella dirección se topó con unos ojos rojos carentes de vida unos ojos que reflejaban sufrimiento e inseguridad pero a la vez una enorme debilidad y soledad solo comparados con sus ojos, también noto aquel cabello verde algo desarreglado y enredado pero aun así se podía notar que era muy hermoso aquellas facciones delicadas que solo una chica de 14 años puede tener además de su piel blanca, opacada por una pequeña capa de suciedad era aquella chica que había rescatado de aquellos tipos la chica que ahora le miraba con el par de rubíes que llevaba por ojos, aquellos ojos que en este momento le miraban con desconfianza, frialdad, inseguridad pero sobre todo con miedo._

 _-¿Quién eres tú?—fue la directa pregunta que salió de la chica que venía enredada con las sabanas para cubrir su cuerpo solo vestido con su ropa interior_

 _-Hola… bueno primero es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de alguien sin antes de presentarse… así que ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña? Dijo Naruto a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa de esas tan sinceras que no había mostrado en años a la vez que le infundía confianza a la oji-roja_

 _-mi nombre es Kirlia bueno solo Kirlia y que no tengo apellidos pero eso nos es lo que importa… quiero saber dónde estoy dijo a la vez que se tomaba asiento por orden de Naruto_

 _-un gusto conocerte Kirlia-chan bueno… supongo que has de tener hambre así que come… bueno mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y estas en mi casa—dijo Naruto_

 _-¿Cuál es el truco?—pregunto Kirlia con voz desconfiada_

 _-¿truco?—pregunto un desconcertado Naruto_

 _-si truco no creo que me hayas traído aquí de Gratis o ¿sí? Por eso dime que quieres mi cuerpo, usarme como tu juguete sexual…-no pudo terminar de habla ya que sorpresivamente Naruto la abrazo de forma protectora y loe decía con palabras cálidas._

 _-Protegerte…-dijo Naruto recibiendo un ¿Qué? Como respuesta de la chica—protegerte… quiero protegerte… se lo que has sufrido ya que yo también lo sufrí, también tenía tus mismos ojos, esa misma mirada de desconfianza y miedo por eso te traje aquí para poder cuidar de ti…oh lo siento quiero decir claro si tú quieres—dijo Naruto regalando otra de sus sonrisas a la vez que las mejillas de kirlia adquirían un tono rojizo y un brillo que infundía vida se presentaba en sus ojos rojos como un par de rubíes_

 _-si, si quiero—dijo la chica sonriendo aun no conocía al chico que estaba frente a ella pero se sentía en confianza en estando con aquel chico y como lo había antes mencionado ella al despertar pudo ver la falta de brillo en los ojos de aquel chico solo que no dijo nada, más por desconfianza que por ser irrespetuosa pero después de aceptar la propuesta de aquel joven vio de nuevo como el brillo volvía a ese par se zafiros que si le prestaba atención podía jurar poder ver un mar en ellos…_

 _Después de esto acontecimientos llevaron una relación de hermano a hermana, o eso aparentaban al menos la chica ya que esta había desarrollado un cariños más allá del fraternal, ¿Qué porque no se confesaba? Simple tenía miedo al rechazo y ser abandonada de nuevo cosa que tenía clara no sucedería pero temía que se distanciaran por sus sentimientos así que se conformaba con el cariños fraternal que recibía del rubio… (2) años Después Edad: Naruto: 20 altura 1.82 M. Kirlia: 16 altura 1.62 M._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Si como ya lo conto el recuerdo esta era una chica de 16 años llamada Kirlia, una chica de tez que podía hacerlo competencia la blanca porcelana, con un simpático tono de cabello color verde atado con unos lazos de color rojo que hacían resaltar sus ojos dejando caer su cabello lacio de lado a lado en forma de coletas que le daban un adorable toque infantil y con unos hermosos ojos color rojos, ahora la vestidura de la chica constaba de un vestido de una pieza con un pequeño lazo atado a su cuello, este era blanco sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas mallas de color negro que cubrían sus delicadas piernas además de un calzado blanco y unos guantes blancos que hacían juego con su vestido, estos llegándole hasta los codos de cada lado, enfundando sus delicadas manos ahora la chica estaba en su cama descansando hasta que escucho que escucho un inconfundible y melodioso sonido de arpa (Naruto Natsuhiboshi arpa) si Naruto tenía una habilidad sin igual con dicho instrumento el cual en este momento estaba usando de despertador para su hermana adoptiva, (La vestimenta de Naruto constaba de una playera blanca con el sello que retiene al Kyubi en la serie, como adorno enzima de esta lleva una chamarra negra con capucha la cual solo se pone para salir además de unos pantalones de mezclilla con unas deportivas negras), al escuchar tan melodiosa melodía la chica comenzó a despertar, una vez sentada en la cama comienza a frotarse los ojos para alejar los restos de ganas de dormir que aún le quedaban, una vez despierta totalmente le dedico una hermosa sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por naruto.

-eso sí que es una forma de despertar—comento Kirlia

-si… sabes creo que debería de sentarme en el parque a tocar para que todos escuchen la melodiosa canción que hacemos yo y mi arpa—dijo naruto con un tono juguetón esperando la reacción de la chica

-no, no y ¡NO!—termino por gritar la chica de cabellos verdes—la melodía que tu tacas solo la puedo escuchar yo, nadie más es tan melodiosa que cualquier chica podría acercarte e intentar alejarte de mí…-dijo la chica cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo ruborizándose.

-no te preocupes Kirlia-chan yo jamás te dejaría sola—dijo naruto regalándole una de sus radiantes sonrisas—ahora bajemos el desayuno está listo—dijo naruto dando media vuelta dispuesto a tomar su desayuno hasta que fue detenido por una ¨ ¿no olvidas algo?¨ de parte de Kirlia—o cierto—dijo naruto regresando acercándose de nueva cuenta a la cama de la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla—ahora vístete que llegaras tarde a la preparatoria—dijo naruto, así es 2 meses de haberse convertido en la hermana de naruto de forma oficial recibiendo así el apellido de Uzumaki, naruto le enseño lo que cualquiera persona debe de saber pero este al ser tan buen estudiante cuando a un era alumno, estaba capacitado para enseñar, y ahora la chica no solo era hermosa, también una de las mejores de la clase, no, de su generación y por eso naruto se había vuelto muy sobreprotector para con ella ya que los chicos la veían como una pieza de carne de la cual quien se la quedara sería un maldito afortunado de lo cual naruto estaba de acuerdo ya que su hermana además de ser hermosa, era una genio en los estudios, cocinaba delicioso, pero claro no mejor que el mejor chef de Japón el cual era naruto que se había ganado ese título por su habilidad culinaria, pero volviendo a con las habilidades de la peli verde, esta se podría decir que era una chica perfecta, solo que su actitud fría para con los demás mantenía alejados a los pervertidos, los cuales querían matar al Rubio ya que siempre que era momento de rendir cuentas en la preparatoria, era naruto el que iba a recogerlas por obvias razones, y con era la única persona que se mostraba tan servicial y al no ser hermanos de sangre y al ver lo servicial que se veía la chica para con el Rubio todos llegaron a la conclusión de que eran novios.

Cosa que decepciono a las chicas al ver tan buen ejemplar de hombre que era guapo y con buenos modales, y no un pervertido como lo eran sus compañeros, tan diferentes eran los chicos que incluso el profesor la reprendió debido a que tenían que ser su padres o algún familiar el que tenía que ir como su representante vaya sorpresa que se llevó al saber que Kirlia y Naruto eran hermanos y sintiéndose pésimo al saber que estos eran huérfanos y solo se tenían en uno al otro.

Al escuchar esto los chicos comprendieron él porque de su actitud fría pero las chicas soltarn un chillido de felicidad al saber que aquel Rubio estaba disponible, solo basto de una mirada de Kirlia para alejarlas de SU hermano cosa que causo celos en lo chicos que matarían por estar en el ligar del rubio. Regresando a la Historia…

Al terminar de vestirse la chica bajo para así poder desayunar con su hermano el cual la estaba esperando para desayunar juntos como ya llevaban tiempo haciéndolo una vez llego al comedor se sento.

-buenos días—volvió a saludar la chica

-buenos días—saludo de nueva cuenta naruto pasándole el platillo de comida—espero que te guste—termino por decir sentándose en su lugar

-bueno, no podría esperar menos del mejor chef de Tokio, no, mejor dicho de Japón—dijo la chica dándole el primer bocado a su desayuno que a pesar de ser unos HOT CAKES eran una delicia—lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a decir jamás de cansare de tu comida Oni-chan—dijo la chica comiendo

-jeje gracias por el alago—dijo naruto terminando de desayunar levantando su plato, ante la mirada incrédula de su hermana la cual no sabía cómo podía comer tan rápido sin atragantarse. Una vez que ella también termino de comer se levantó a la vez que naruto tomaba su plato y lo ponía en l lava vajilla para lavarlo regresando de la Universidad y el trabajo.

Después ambos subieron al auto el cual era un modelo NISSAN 350z de dos puertas solo para ellos pasando primero a dejar a la preparatoria a su hermana.

-bueno cuídate Kirlia-chan… pero sobretodo de los pervertidos—dijo lo último con un leve toque de celos que aunque su hermana sabia era por sobre protector aun así le causaba una felicidad enorme un su pecho pero vaya que no se lo mostraría a su hermano.

-vaya que hermano más celoso tengo—dijo la chica fingiendo molestia.

-o mejor me apuro o no llegare a tiempo para recoger a Shizuku—dijo naruto fingiendo preocupación haciendo hervir de celos a su hermana logrando hacer su cometido.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Quién ES ESA TAL SHIZUKU HE?!—dijo la chica que se moría de celos

-tranquila… pero que hermana más celosa tengo—dijo naruto con sus típica sonrisa juguetona haciendo caer en cuenta a su hermana que era una de sus bromas

-vale, vale entendí—dijo Kirlia desviando la mirada sonrojada—bueno antes de irte…-dijo la chica un poco nerviosa—p, po, podrías darme un, un, un, be, beso de, despedida—dijo la chica supe roja desviando de nueva cuenta la mirada.

-vaya yo pensé que me ibas a pedir dinero, pero vale—dijo naruto acercándose a su hermana depositando un beso en su mejilla—vale bueno cuídate—dijo naruto

-vale nos vemos Oni-chan dijo la Peli verde aun con la mirada desviada y su tierno sonrojo—nos vemos en casa—dijo la chica dando media vuelta y entrando a la preparatoria

-vaya crecen tan rápido—dijo naruto a la vez que su celular sonaba y el al ver el nombre de la persona que estaba marcando respondió con pesar—y ¿ahora qué quieres?—dijo naruto de forma tajante y fría a la vez que ser escuchaban unos sollozos a la vez que una voz de chica hablaba a través de este.

-Naruto… por… por… favor… necesitamos hablar…-dijo entre sollozos aquella voz que se quebraba tras cada palabra…-

 **Bueno chicos que tal les pareció espero sus opiniones esta vez s terminare de subir esta Historia quisiera que me dejaran sus reviews y perdón si los deje en suspenso con la llamada pero bueno eso se los dejo a ustedes ¿Quién creen que llamo a Naruto? Una antiguo amor… déjenme quien creen que es la que estaba tras el teléfono bueno nos leemos luego nos vemos XD y sayonara…**


	2. Chapter 2 ()

**Capítulo 1**

 **Bueno e vista de que les está gustando aquí les traigo la continuación. Sin más que decir ¡vamos allá!... pero primero los comentarios aunque hasta momento son tres pero igual agradeceré por molestarse en comentar…**

 **- _NSTF: Pues supongo que tienes razón je, je, je pero bueno gracias por las observaciones tratare de corregir mis faltas_**

 ** _-Demonsoul13: te aseguro que pondrá suculento, ( pero algo les aclaro de mí no esperen LEMON al final la explicación del por qué no) y bueno las que estaba tras el celular es… lo sabrán más abajo. :D_**

 ** _-Gab: bueno amig no esperes más que aquí está la continuación espero la disfrutes._**

 ** _¨-vaya crecen tan rápido—dijo naruto a la vez que su celular sonaba y el al ver el nombre de la persona que estaba marcando respondió con pesar—y ¿ahora qué quieres?—dijo naruto de forma tajante y fría a la vez que ser escuchaban unos sollozos a la vez que una voz de chica hablaba a través de este._**

 ** _-Naruto… por… por… favor… necesitamos hablar…-dijo entre sollozos aquella voz que se quebraba tras cada palabra…-¨_**

 ** _Bueno ahora sí sin más que decir ¡vamos allá!..._**

 **(…)**

Al cortar la llamada, Naruto suspiro con pesar, arranco su auto y se dirigió con destino a la casa de aquella persona que le había llamado, si hoy no faltaría a la universidad esa llamada le había arruinado el día entero, no tenía inconveniente en faltar, dado a que es uno de los mejores, por no decir que es el mejor en la carrera que este estaba estudiando la cual era un misterio asta para su hermana pero volviendo a lo que nos importa Naruto llega la casa de aquella persona que le había llamado bajándose del auto y preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía se posó en la entrada de aquella casa, cuando se disponía a llamar la puerta se entreabrió un poco dejando ver una cabellera peli azul asomarse a través de esta.

-Naruto-kun—dijo a la vez que habría la por completo la puerta y se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a su invitado—por favor pasa—dijo aquella chica con voz apagada, a la vez que se oía desgasta, tal vez de llorar por varias noches.

-lo lamento Hinata creo que es mejor que sea aquí afuera—dijo Naruto, a la vez que la hora reconocida como Hinata tomaba un semblante triste el cual Naruto noto justo al instante—está bien pasare—dijo Naruto a la vez que se adentraba a aquella casa que alguna vez fue lugar que le traía una felicidad solamente comparada con la que sentía al estar con su hermana pero que en este momento, solo le traía muy amargos recuerdos. Camino dentro de la casa hasta que llego a la sala y tomaba asiento en uno de aquellos sillones.

-iré a preparar un té—dijo Hinata mientras tomaba rumbo a la cocina evitando todo contacto visual con el Uzumaki. Este no tardo en regresar con dos tazas tibias de Té de limón a la vez que le pasaba una al Rubio y se sentaba en uno de los sillones. Después de esto se formó un ambiente tenso que uno juraría se podría cortar con el filo de un cuchillo, ¿Cuántos minutos pasaron antes de que alguno de ambos rompiera el silencio? Nadie supo.

-y… etto como te ha ido en la universidad—por fin Hinata se decidió a romper el silencio.

-mejor… me ha ido micho mejor—dijo Naruto aunque este con una voz más seria—mejor vallamos al grano Hinata—dijo Naruto de forma tajante a la vez que Hinata rompía en llanto por las palabras de Naruto, que en sí, no fueron hirientes pero si fueron duras.

-Naruto-kun yo… yo… yo te quería pedir perdón—dijo la chica con lágrimas aun cayendo por sus hermosos ojos de luna—quiero que volvamos a como éramos antes por… por favor volvamos a estar juntos… yo… yo te amo—dijo la chica entre sollozos.

-mira… Hinata yo… yo quisiera perdonarte pero… pero lo que me hiciste… ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste? Yo… yo te amaba… ¿confiaba ciegamente en ti? Pero aun así tú… tú me engañaste con Kiba—dijo Naruto causando que la chica sollozara con más fuerza a la vez que el también derramaba las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo—lo siento Hinata pero… prefiero quedarme con el recuerdo de lo que una vez fuiste para mi… a pesar… de que yo… no fui lo mismo para ti—termino diciendo Naruto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y salía de la casa, una vez afuera se subió a su auto con rumbo a la preparatoria ya que si fue breve la conversación que tuvo con Hinata, bien fue tardada ya que al llegar a casa de Hinata eran las 8:30 AM en estos momentos el reloj de su auto marcaba la 1:30 PM lo cual indicaba que dentro de 30 min. Más debía ir a recoger a su Imōto-chan así que arranco el motor del auto y se fue con rumbo a la preparatoria, (…) una vez llego, se dispuso a esperar a que su hermana saliera, una vez la vio salir y dirigirse con rumbo al auto se limpió los restos de lágrimas y a cambiar ese semblante de tristeza el cual nunca ha enseñado a su hermana menor, una vez termino se puso a esperar a su hermana la cual no tardó en llegar, pero al notar pudo ver que venía de muy mal humor así que le preguntaría cuando esta subiera, una vez que su hermana llego al auto, Naruto se bajó de este y le abrió la puerta para que subiera, extrañando a su hermana debido a que era raro que el asiera eso ya que mayormente es ella quien se habría sola la puerta, una vez arriba y que Naruto allá arrancado el auto, se encaminaron a con destino a su hogar, el trayecto fue muy callado, por no decir que ninguno de los dos hablo, ya que cada quien venía sumergido en sus pensamientos, una vez llegaron y que Naruto allá aparcado el auto en el garaje ambos entraron a la casa, a lo cual Naruto siguió igual de callado y con un semblante de tristeza y seriedad, esta vez notado por Kirlia, la cual no se guardó la curiosidad y decidió preguntar.

-¿Oni-Chan?—llamo esta pero al ver que ni siquiera volteo a verla lo volvió a llamar— ¡Oni-Chan!—pero este no volteaba así que decido hablar más fuerte-¡ONI-CHAN!—llamo por no decir que termino gritando. Haciendo que Naruto volteara a verla.

-¡oh! ¿Me llamaste Kirlia-Chan?—pregunto Naruto.

-si Oni-Chan, estas muy serio, y además pareces estar triste,-dijo Kirlia a la vez que se le sonrosaban las mejillas y le salían dos gotitas de lágrimas reprimidas—y no me gusta verte así por favor dime que te pasa Oni-Chan—Dijo Kirlia.

Esta escena, en cierto modo le dolió a Naruto ya que había olvidado que Kirlia siempre tomaba el semblante que el tenia ya que si este estaba triste, ella también lo estaba, si estaba feliz ella también lo estaba, además de que no le quería contar a su hermana de lo ocurrido con aquella chica de ojos perlados la cual en su momento fue la causante de sus sonrisas hacía apenas un 1 año y medio que estaba con ella para que ese tiempo juntos se fuera al caños hace 2 meses debido a que la chica le fue infiel con uno de sus mejores amigos, y justamente el día que se la quería presentar a su hermana.

-por favor, Oni-Chan dime que te pasa no te quiero ver así—suplico Kirlia, a la vez que se aferraba al torso de Naruto en un abraso.

-etto… Kirlia-chan…-Naruto no pudo terminar la oración debido a que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada.

Como por arte de magia Kirlia se separó de Naruto y fue a abrir la puerta a la vez que encaraba a aquella persona que había tocado la puerta.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?—pregunto la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-disculpa… ¿esta Naruto-kun? – Pregunto aquella persona—podrías decirle ¿qué si podemos hablar? por favor—dijo aquella chica a la vez que derramaba lagrimas con un semblante triste cosa que le dio muy mala espina a Kirlia—por favor… dile que lo busca Hinata—dijo la chica mientras seguía sollozando.

Kirlia se debatía entre si dejar pasa a aquella chica ahora conocida como Hinata, así que entre abrió la puerta para poder ver a su hermano sentado en el sillón con la mirada gacha ya que pudo escuchar la conversación que tuvo su hermana con aquella persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, Kirla termino abriendo la puerta dándole permiso a aquella desconocida para poder pasar.

-está bien puedes p…-Kilia no pudo terminar la frase ya apenas y abrió la puerta aquella chica entro corriendo en dirección a donde su hermano estaba sentado haciéndola a un lado, una vez que aquella chica de pelo azulado llego a donde su hermano se puso de rodillas frente a él y de forma desesperada tomo las manos de Naruto entre la suyas.

-por favor Naruto regresa conmigo… volvamos a sonreír, por favor me duele verte así y más al sabes que es por mi culpa—dijo aquella chica de forma desesperada aun con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Hinata... por favor entiende yo no puedo… no, NO quiero regresar contigo, entendelo por favor—dijo Naruto en manera de susuro y con la voz quebrada con la vista aun en el suelo.

-por favor Naruto sé que puedo caviar tratare de enmendar mi error, solo… solo dame una oportunidad… por favor—dijo Hinata tomando su cara entre sus manos haciendo de que este la viese—solo te pido una oportunidad…. —dijo aquella chica a la vez que corta la distancia entre sus rostros dispuesta a besarlo de no ser porque algo o alguien se interpusiera.

-Así ¿que tú eres la causante de que mi Oni-Chan este así?—pregunto Kirlia de tal manera que no parecía ser la misma persona ya que esta estaba con el ceño fruncido, y con una vos diferente a la que siempre usaba ya que esta estaba llena de odio solamente dirigido a aquella chica la cual ahora tenía enfrente suyo que esta se había metido entre ellos para impedir aquel beso.

\- ¿tú… Oni-Chan?—dijo extrañada aquella chica.

-así es él es mi hermano… al cual pienso proteger de todo aquello que le haga daño y… ahora tú estás en mi lista—dijo la chica con odio puro ya aquella persona era la causante de que el hombre al que amaba aunque este fuera su hermano estuviera en ese estado.

-pero….-Hinata no pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien le tomo la mano y la llevo hacia afuera serrando la puerta dejando adentro a aquella peli verde.

-Hinata… ya hablamos de esto no quiero y no te pienso aceptar en mi vida de nuevo así que de esta es mi última advertencia, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, fuiste a la única persona que le abrí mi corazón, después de la chica ala que viste allá adentro así que por favor olvídate de mí y… ve con Kiba que te debe de estar esperando para que se besen como aquella vez que los encontré… así que solo… vete—dijo naruto a la vez que señalaba la calle con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-está bien me iré… me iré esta vez pero… no pienses que me he rendido no me rendiré hasta que volvamos a estar juntos asi que mientras tanto…-dijo mientras de forma sorpresiva tomaba a naruto del cuello de su camisa y lo atraía a él , ala de vez que le robaba un beso, a un naruto que se sorprendió por las acciones de la chica .

Después de lograr su objetivo Hinata se perdió de la vista de Naruto, y una vez que este ya no la pudo ver, dio un suspiro de tristeza y dio la media vuelta dispuesto a enfrentar a su hermana, y explicar sobre los hechos acontecidos.

 **Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo disculpen si está muy corto y por los errores debido a que ando corto de tiempo y pues no he tenido tiempo pero no se preocupen por eso ya que para la próxima semana será mucho más largo eso se los aseguro a y la razón por la que no pienso poner LEMON es debido a que soy muy inexperto en ese tema por el hecho de que soy más inocente que Satoshi de Pokemon, (si no me creen pregúntele a mis compañeros de clase ya que estos me pueden decir algo en doble sentido y yo no entenderé) o puede que alguna vez lo intente pero eso ya será a petición de ustedes.**

 **Ho cierto casi se me pasa pienso comenzar otra Historia será de NARUTO X SHION díganme si les gustaría _si les preocupa el sí podre sostener dos Historias a la vez, pues no se preocupen ya que esta no tendrá horario si no será cada vez que tenga una buena idea díganme si les parece va_ bueno el siguiente capítulo lo subiré dentro de una semana y media o antes depende pero no pasara de una semana y media. Y una vez más perdón por lo corto que será este capítulo pero es que estuve muy atareado.**

 **BUENO ADIOS XD Y SAYONARA HASTA LA PROCCIMA.**

 _UN REVIEW NO ESTARÍA MAL._


	3. Chapter 3 ()

Capítulo 2.

Explicaciones.

 **Hola chicos otra vez yo, vengo a robarles un poco de su tiempo, bueno am… como no tengo mucho que decir solamente eh de decir que lo disfruten pero como dije el capítulo pasado aunque sean pocas las personas que se molestan en comentar y como muestra de agradecimiento solamente me queda decir Gracias :D**

 **uzumakidragneel559: Bueno pues gracias por darle el visto bueno, y sobre el FIC de Naruto X Shion lo escribiré tal vez después de subir este solamente decir (si es que a alguien más le interesa) que comete en qué ambiente quisiera que se desarrollara la Historia ya sea escolar, en mundo NINJA o mesclado con otros animes en fin, sugerencias en la caja de comentarios.  
GAB: pues gracias por el apoyo amiga, seguiré escribiendo tal vez con alguno que otro retraso pero seguiré ¡DEVERAS! Uzumakidragneel559: pues gracias, significa mucho el que les esté gustando mi historia y lo de NarutoXShion lo are no sé qué fecha lo publicare pero lo are.**

 **(…)**

Una vez Naruto entro a la casa se topó con una Kirlia sentada en el sillón con la vista en suelo este se acercó queriendo saber el motivo por que causaba esa actitud en ella así que sentó a su lado para preguntar.

-oye Kirlia-chan ¿Qué tienes?—dijo Naruto recibiendo como respuesta un susurro del cual no pudo entender nada así que decidió preguntar otra vez—Kirlia-chan ¿sucede algo?—dijo naruto esta está pudiendo escuchar lo que esta dijo.

-¿por qué?... ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías a alguien a quien ya amabas?—dijo la chica dejando a un confundido rubio pero esta no lo dejo cuestionar algo y siguió hablando-¿por qué? De haberlo sabido no hubiera estado haciéndome ilusiones de un amor imposible—dijo la chica aun sentada y con un tono sereno pero claramente se distinguía la tristeza en sus palabras—contéstame… ¿por qué no me dijiste que ya habías encontrado a alguien?—dijo ella parándose del sillón, posándose frente de su hermano—si por lo menos me lo hubieras dicho yo… yo ya me hubiera resignado a amarte… y te apoyaría en tu relación como lo aria una hermana pero…-dijo ella dejando muy sorprendido y shockeado a naruto, al decir lo último no pudo terminar ya que le calaba en lo más profundo de su ser el que su hermano haya amado a otra chica y lo más sensato que le pareció hacer en ese momento fue salir de la casa y correr fuera de allí.

Una vez Naruto se recuperó de su Shock y se percató de lo que había hecho su hermana no tardo en seguirla la estuvo buscando su primera opción fue la escuela así que, por los acontecimientos ocurridos se olvidó que tenía auto, así que se fue corriendo pero una vez llego no la encontró, su segunda opción fue el rio ay que solían frecuentarlo pero tampoco la encontró. Así estuvo buscándola por dos horas que ya estaba empezando a anochecer, dejando así como última opción el parque así que fue allí la vio con la mirada en el suelo y sus manos a los costados a la vez que balanceaba sus pies. Decir que no le dolió verla así era poco ya que lo destrozo, y aún más el saber que era el él causante de su depresión, así que se acercó a ella una vez llego se sentó, ella aparto la vista del suelo mirando hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba sentado su hermano.

Ninguno de los dos sabía siquiera que hacer o decir, una debido su nerviosismo y la manera con la que fuera a reaccionar su hermano si la fuera a rechazar rotundamente o si se fuera a distancia de ella, y el estar asimilando la información antes proporcionada, además de no saber que responder al respecto, tenía que reconocer su hermana era agradable, atenta para con el además de ser muy hermosa… en fin ella era lo que todo hombre desearía pero también tenía reconocer que la chica, que recién se le había confesado era nada más y nada menos que su hermana, sabía que no lo eran de forma biológica, pero lo eran de forma política debido a que él la había adoptado como su hermana además de llevar su mismo apellido, no definitivamente no podía corresponderle, pero…. Y si le daba alguna oportunidad no perdía nada en intentarlo ¿o sí?

Cuanto tiempo duraron sentados sin decir nada, nadie lo sabía pero fue mucho tiempo ya que, los faros de las calles estaban encendidos y uno que otro establecimiento estaba cerrado, el primero en percatarse de esto fue Naruto así que lo más conveniente era preguntar a su hermana sobre lo recién ocurrido.

-Etto… sobre lo que dijiste allá todo… ¿fue cierto?—pregunto Naruto con temor de la reacción, o que se escapara corriendo

-Cada palabra—respondió ella de forma automática con la vista aun apartada de él.

Naruto tomo su rostro de forma sutil para no lastimarla pero si obligándola a verlo-¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?—pregunto el recibiendo una desvió de mirada de su hermana.

-Porque tenía miedo… tenía miedo—dijo ella, lo último en forma de susurro.

-A ¿Qué le tenías miedo?—Pregunto él no entendiendo hacia quien fuera dirigido ese temor.

-Tenía miedo a como fueras a reaccionar… Tenía miedo a perderte, a ti la única persona que me tendió la mano sin siquiera pedir nada a cambio además de que estaba la posibilidad de que tu tuvieras una novia… -dijo ella con algo de resentimiento lo último—al parecer en eso no me equivoque—dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Naruto además de sobresaltarlo por lo último mencionado.

-Tu jamás me perderás era mi persona favorita… y si te refieres a ¨ella¨—dijo el haciendo énfasis en la palabra ella—tengo que admitir que fue alguien importante en mi vida… pero ocurrieron algunos acontecimientos que me hicieron abrir los ojos—dijo el.

-entonces ¿por qué te beso?—pregunto ella de forma acusadora.

-porque está empeñada en que volvamos a estar juntos…-dijo el recibiendo una mirada de tristeza de parte de su hermana—pero no te preocupes eso no pasara lo que yo sentía por ella ya quedo atrás—dijo el disipando sus temores-¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa y te preparo de cenar?—dijo el recibiendo un leve asentimiento de ella—ok vámonos—dijo el mientras tomaba a Kirlia entre sus brazos y la cargaba estilo princesa sonrosando de las mejillas a la chica por la acción realizada.

-¿q…qué haces?—pregunto ella.

-imagino que has de estar cansada—le dijo mientras ellas se relajaba y acurrucaba en su pecho para ir más cómoda cerrando los ojos y de paso cayendo dormida por la seguridad que estos le brindaban, mientras que Naruto estaba recibiendo la más tierna de las escenas, no es que fuera la primera vez que la cargaba en brazos, pero el que no fuera la primera vez no significaba que fuera igual ya que este se quedó estático apreciando a la bella chica que tenía en brazos esta vez sin verla como su hermana si no que ahora la veía como un bello pétalo de cristal de la rosa más hermosa que pudiera existir.

Una vez que se percató de lo que estaba pensado, haciendo además de no haberse movido del mismo lugar sacudió su cabeza y emprendió el camino a casa pensando solo una cosa—( _Tal vez… si debería darle una oportunidad)—_ Dijo el emprendiendo su camino a casa.

 **En la casa de Hinata (habitación).**

Aquí podemos ver a una Hinata recostada baca-abajo en su cama con una mirada triste además tenerla puesta en un libro, para ser más exactos en un álbum de fotos, este era un regalo que le había hecho Naruto la vez que ella cumplió años, centro su atención en una foto se podía ver un Naruto sonriendo mientras caminaba de la mano con una sonriente Hinata, esta vez centro su atención en otra foto esta vez, se podía ver a un Nervioso Naruto Besando a una muy Roja Hinata vio esta foto con tristeza, ¿por qué tristeza? Pues la respuesta es simple esa era primera vez que se daban su primer beso, al rememorar aquel beso y… el otro beso el cual había sido la razón con la cual Naruto rompió con ella… eso la hacía sentir tan… tan miserable como rallos se le podía ocurrir engañar de tal manera a un hombre tan maravilloso como lo era Naruto el cambio su vida para bien de muchas maneras además de ayudarla con su problema de timidez y darle confianza… pero todo eso… lo perdió por el simple hecho de fijarse en otro hombre. Poso su mirada en aquella foto una vez más y paso… se dejó caer sobre aquel álbum y lloro, lloro con lágrimas de impotencia. — ( _¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir? Soy una idiota… no merezco siquiera estar cerca de él, soy el peor de los humanos que puede existir… yo… yo sabía lo que le había sufrido y aun así me… me atreví a hacerle daño… traicione su confianza pero, pero aun así…)_ -No renunciare a ti Naruto Uzumaki enmendare mi error y volveremos a estar juntos tal y como lo éramos antes—dijo ella decidida a recuperar a su amor perdido.

 **Mientras tanto en la casa de los Uzumakis.**

Podemos ver aun Naruto depositando a Kirlia en el sillón, una vez que este la acostó, le dio un beso en la frente para que despertara, lo cual… como era de esperarse dio resultado.

Al abrir los ojos Kirlia pudo notar un sonriente Naruto frente a ella, como resultado una nueva tonalidad de rojo en su cara.

-veo que despertaste Hime-chan—dijo el con su típica sonrisa juguetona— ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?—pregunto él.

-el mejor—contesto ella con una sonrisa, que no duro mucho tiempo siendo cambiada por una mirada tristeza la cual fue notada al instante por Naruto pero su pregunta no hecha fue respondida por ella—sobre lo que dije hace un momento… sobre mis sentimientos…-dijo ella pero fue silenciada por una Naruto que le puso su dedo sobre sus delicados labios haciendo una señal de que guardara silencio.

-por eso no te preocupes, y sobre tus sentimientos… solo quiero saber una cosa…—Dijo el haciendo que su hermana alzara la vista expectante dando a entender que quería que continuara-¿tus sentimientos… son reales?—pregunto el queriendo cerciorarse de que lo que estaba por decir valiera la pena.

Kirlia lo vio con seguridad absoluta en aquellos bellos rubíes—eso jamás lo dudes… yo te amo—termino por sonrojarse al decir la última parte pero sin quitar esa mirada de seguridad y determinación en sus bellos ojos.

Naruto la miro a los ojos y dijo—entonces ¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos?—dijo el mientras que a su hermana se le cristalizaban los ojos al recibir tal noticias y ¿por qué no decirlo? Una de las mejores noticias que le pudieron dar.

-lo… lo dices enserio no, no mientes—dijo ella recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta afirmando que no estaba mintiendo tal respuesta alegro tanto a Kirlia el saber que el hombre del cual se había enamorado no era el equivocado y además le estaba correspondiendo tal fue su alegría que no midió sus acciones y termino besando Naruto de forma sorpresiva, que este estaba en Shock por tal acción, ella se tomó su tiempo no quería dejar de sentir ese dulce tacto, aquella placentera sensación pasaron los minutos hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

-lo… lo siento—dijo ella sonrojada y con la mirada desviada dándole un aspecto adorable pero pronto fue tomada suavemente de la barbilla siendo obligada a verlo.

-Supongo que no te pudiste resistir—dijo el a la vez que le devolvía el beso antes dado pero esta vez ambos consientes y puestos a disfrutar aquel beso no fue apasionado pero tampoco sin importancia fue un beso torpe, pero con mucho significado para ambos.

Una vez se separaron se vieron y se dedicaron una linda sonrisa a la vez que él se dirigía a la cocina, una vez en la puerta voltea a verla—anda siéntate en la mesa que en un momento estará lista la cena—dijo el dándole una cálida sonrisa sonrojando de nueva cuenta a aquella peliverde con la cual estaba por intentar algo en lo que él pensaba ya no darse más oportunidades pero esta chica con la cual había estado viviendo se le había confesado cosa que no se hubiera imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños pero… ¿para qué darle muchas vueltas? Mejor disfrutar el momento, ya que las cosas más placenteras son las que menos se comprenden.

 **Bueno chicos y chicas este es el capítulo 2 espero les allá gustado es que estado algo corto de tiempo además de que e bajado demasiado en mis estudios XD bueno a lo que vamos sobre el FIC que estoy pensando empezar sobre NarutoxShion en que ambiente quieren que se desarrolle, en un ambiente escolar, en uno social o de trabajo o estando fieles al anime que se desarrolle en el mundo ninja, si me lo pregunta quisiera que se desarrollara en el mundo ninja pero quiero escuchar a ustedes que escenario les gustaría más. Ha y quería pedirles un favor, pienso continuar mi primer FIC pero quiero que me digan si les gusta y si se pueden tomar la molestia de leerlo se agradece si no les gusta pues así se queda.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir me despido XD y**

 **Sayonara**

 **UN REVIEW NO ESTARIA MAL. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3.**

 **Bueno dicen que mala hierba nunca muere así que vengo una vez más como todo un masoquista a darle continuación a este FIC bueno como parece que les está gustando esta historia aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo además de querer darles gracias por sus comentarios de hecho esto lo estoy escribiendo después de ver sus comentarios… se agradecen:**

 **Uzumakideagneel559:** **bueno amigo aquí está la continuación, sobre lo de NarutoxShion lo publique ya hace un tiempo, y recién subí el 2do capitulo.**

 **GAB:** **a mí me encanta que les encante, ustedes me dan la inspiración de seguir.**

 **Narutoscuro** **: Gracias por sus comentarios positivos, y sobre la trama te lo tomare en cuenta comenten sus ideas sobre que quieren que agregue y yo se los tomare en cuenta vale.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir vamos allá…**

 **Empezando…**

La cena fue tranquila, aunque más cayada que las anteriores a las que anteriores, no porque estuvieran enojados el uno con el otro si no que ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos sin siquiera saber que decir o hacer, cuando terminaron de comer Naruto mando a su ¨hermana¨ a que tomara un baño mientras él lavaba los trastes y cubiertos usados.

 **En el baño.**

Podemos ver a una muy sorrajada peli verde sumida en sus pensamientos.

 _-(no puedo creer que enserio este pasando… Naruto-Onichan… él dijo que quería intentar tener una relación seria conmigo… me siento tan feliz… además…) —_ Pensaba mientras se sonrojaba aún más _-(él… me dio mi primer beso)—_ Pensaba mientras se tocaba sus delicados labios con sus dedos, a la vez que se recargaba en la pared y dejaba que el agua mojara su cuerpo—( _quisiera que también fuese el primer beso de Oni-chan pero…)—_ Pensaba mientras una vaga imagen de Hinata surcaba por su mente, por consecuente frunció el ceño—(esa… mujer ¿Cómo se atrevió a lastimar a Naruto-Onichan? juro que me vengare por lo que le hizo a Oni-chan…)—pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar que tocaban la puerta—s…¿si…?-contesto tímidamente mientras cerraba la llave del agua y enredaba su delicado cuerpo con una toalla.

-Kirlia-chan… saldré un momento, ¿está bien?, necesito ir a la tienda para conseguir especias para el desayuno de mañana…-no pudo siquiera terminar la oración ya que la puerta fue abierta de repente revelando a una semidesnuda Kirlia sonrojando de golpe a un Naruto que estaba más rojo que tomate maduro

-¡puedo ir Naruto-Onichan! —ordeno más que preguntar.

-está bien, pero… ¿no quisieras vestirte antes? —dijo un sonrojado Naruto el cual estaba con la mirada apartada, dejando confundida a su hermana, la cual después de analizar un poco la pregunta de su ¨hermano¨ callo en cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba… como consecuencia una muy sonrojada Kirlia serró la puerta en la cara de un Naruto que no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que ella.

 **En el auto.**

Después del incidente en el baño no se habían dirigido la palabra, no porque estuvieran molestos por lo ocurrido, al contrario, estaban más nerviosos que ratón entre varias serpientes.

Naruto arranco el auto y se encaminaron a uno de eso mercados abiertos las 24 horas del día, ya que, por los acontecimientos ocurridos, Naruto se olvidó de comprar las provisiones para de desayuno del día siguiente.

Una vez llegaron, Naruto se bajó de forma apresurada del auto dejando extrañada peli verde, pero esta adquirió un hermoso tono carmesí en su bello rostro al ver que era lo que hacía su amado. Este le había abierto la puerta del auto además de darle la mano para ayudarla a bajarse.

-Gracias Naruto-onichan- dijo ella a la vez que se bajaba del auto siendo tomada de la mano por Naruto muy al estilo de una princesa bajando de su carrosa con la ayuda de su príncipe.

Una vez dentro del establecimiento, Naruto saco una nota donde tenía anotados los elementos necesarios, no solo para el día siguiente, sino para la semana entera.

-muy bien primero hay que pasar al pasillo de los vegetales—dijo Naruto señalando uno de los tantos pasillos del establecimiento.

Con ayuda da la hermosa peliverde escogieron los vegetales, después se dirigieron al pasillo de las carnes, en la cual solo escogieron unos filetes y pescado, ya que estos no eran muy fanáticos de las carnes, después visitaron el pasillo de los lácteos, donde escogieron leche, queso, crema, etc. Siguieron al pasillo de las especias, ya saben, ajo, pimienta, clavo, etc. Siguieron visitando varios pasillos del supermercado hasta que terminaron con las compras de la semana, y ahora se encontraban en el auto con rumbo a su hogar.

-oye Kirlia-chan… sobre lo que paso esta tarde…-dijo Naruto llamando la atención de la chica a la vez que se sonrosaba de las mejillas.

-¿sí? —pregunto ella.

-bueno, veras, como ya me dijiste que tus sentimientos hacia mí son verdaderos… ahora yo quiero hacerte una pregunta—dijo el dejando expectante a la peliverde.

-¿cuál Naruto…-kun? —dijo ella cambiando la manera de llamarlo.

-bueno tal vez es algo apresurado, tal vez no sea el lugar para proponértelo, pero yo…-dijo un muy nervioso Naruto. Pero estas acciones tuvieron una reacción distinta en su acompañante, la cual fue que su corazón latiera de forma acelerada y pusiera un tanto nerviosa.

-dilo por… por favor—dijo ella en voz bajaba a la vez que juntaba sus manos y las llevaba a su pecho, para ser más precisos, sobre su corazón.

-pues… lo que te quiero preguntar es que… que—se tomó un momento para suspirar y tomar fuerza y valor para lo que iba a decir-¿tu… quieres ser mi novia? —dijo y apenas termino de hablar…

-¡Si, si quiero ser tu novia! —dijo una muy feliz peliverde abalanzándose sobre su ahora Novio, provocando que este perdiera el control del auto por un momento y ella se separaba de el por el susto.

-lo… lo siento, pero… estoy muy feliz—dijo ella apenada y realmente feliz.

-no te preocupes yo estoy, en verdad, muy, muy feliz de que dijeras que sí, porque en verdad quiero poder amarte desde el fondo de mi corazón, y que cada te amo que dirija hacia ti sea desde lo profundo de mi alma, así que te pido por favor, esperame hasta que eso pase—dijo mientras sonreía con una sinceridad propia de él.

La chica sentada a su lado estaba que lloraba de felicidad y no atino a decir nada más que a regalarle un tierno beso en la mejilla que solo provoco que sus corazones se aceleraran más.

-no te preocupes, puedo esperar un poco más… porque te amo.

 **Ok demasiado corto para mi gusto, lamento la demora, la razón por la que me ausenté por más de un año fue que perdí mi cuenta ya que nunca me moleste en memorizarme mi contraseña, solo la anote en un papel, el cual busque por toda mi casa hasta que lo encontré.**

 **Volviendo al tema, otra de las razones del por el cual esto es demasiado corto y como prueba de si aún están interesados en la historia.**

 **¿quieren saber que paso entre Naruto y Hinata?**

 **Contéstame en los comentarios.**

 **Bye, bye**


End file.
